Ěrídàn
General information Eridanian is a language spoken in a solar system in Messier 98 in the Virgo Cluster. On the only planet in their star system, the Eridanian species evolved - conditions on Eridan were favorable to human-like creatures becoming the dominant species. However, these aliens have life-spans that equate to an approx. mean age of death at 20,000 years. They became space-faring when life was just beginning on Earth. Their biological system does not allow for anything that can be remotely construed as a “violent” response; they are a trader community excelling at problem solving skills, logical thought, resource extraction, and energy manipulation. They would be considered a type 3 civilization on the Kardashev scale. Phonology Consonants Vowels Alphabet In K’hà’ěx, the writing system used for Eridanian, vowels are written as diacritics above the consonant letters. Due to this, the Eridanian alphabet is never written in K’hà’ěx with separated vowels. However, the vowels have been added to the end of this transcribed version of the Eridanian alphabet (Eridanian: vá'ěx) so that one can better remember which latin symbols are being used to represent them. 'Written: ' : Ww Rr Ll Mm Nn Ññ Çç Xx Zz Žž Ff DHdh Vv CHch Hh DXdx Bb Dd Gg Kk Pp Tt Íí Àà Oo Éé Ěě Úú Ůů Yy 'Spoken: ' : "wà rà lí mà, ná ñě çá; xí zà ží, fà ědh và chà; hé dxà bě gà, kà íěp yt." ee ah oh ey eh oo uh ih Áá Ww Íí Àà Rr Ll Mm Nn Ññ Oo Çç Xx Zz Žž Éé Ěě Ff DHdh Vv CHch Hh Úú DXdx Bb Dd Gg Ůů Kk Pp Tt Yy ''"á wà í à, rá lí mà, nà ñě o çà, xí zà žě, éí ě fà ědh, và chà hě, ú dxà bě gà, ů kà ěp ot y." Phonotactics t + x = tʰkʰ Voiceless consonants become voiced if followed by voiced consonant ex. kʃ + d = gʒd s + v = zv Grammar '''Verbs' 'General Information' : -All verbs have the "dictionary" form of 'ámROOTě'. : -Prefixes and suffixes are used to modify verbs. : -Verb conjugation in it's completeness: negativecontinuationfinite3pROOTtense/person/number 'Tense, Person, Number' 'Finite vs. Infinite Time' : - If you want to show that an action was, is, or will be, ongoing: : -- Prefix 'ky' added to verb root starting with consonant : --Prefix 'kí' added to verb root starting with vowel :: ex. Ámhědíně ("to wait") – kyhědínwí’í ("I was waiting") 'Negation' : -Negation occur in two parts, the first part concerning the verb. Simply add the prefix 'ko' to the verb root. 'Continuation' : - To show an action that is expected to continue for the entirety of one's lifetime, the verb can take on a "continuative" form. :: “Wo’ídn píorěpíoríěl.” = “The sun shone, as it has and will.” :: “Wo’ídn píorěpíorěl.” = “The sun shines, as it has and will.” : -This continuative form can be used poetically as well. An example of its use outside of cosmological events would be: :: “Ñěñwím’r’.” = “I love you, as I always have and always will.” :: IPA - ‘ɲɛɲ.,wimːr : ñě (cont.) + ñ (love) + wí (I) + (ě)m (person marker) + r (2nd person) Vocabulary Example text Category:Languages Category:Alien languages